nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Second Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In Lovia, Congress is the national legislative body and the most powerful branch of government. The Second Chamber is one of the two chambers of Congress, located in the Capitol in Downtown Noble City, in which the Members of the Congress vote bills that originated in the First Chamber. Paradoxically, Lovia does not have a bicameral parliament: there is only one group of MOTCs that both debates and votes the proposals. For the current composition of Congress, see this. Whereas all national citizens may propose bills in the First Chamber, only Members of the Congress may vote them in the Second Chamber. Article 6 of the Constitution states that "all Members of the Congress are expected to vote on the motion in the Second Chamber". When amending Federal Law they have three legal voting options (two of which are countable): "pro (in favor of the motion), contra (in opposition to the motion) and abstention (the wish not to vote and the uncountable option)." Further more, they "have two weeks’ time to cast their vote in the Second Chamber." When it comes to amending the Constitution however all three voting options are considered valid and voting may both be closed earlier if the required majority is reached and extended by the proposer. A normal majority ("more than fifty percent of the countable votes") is required to pass a motion amending the Federal Law. To vote on Constitutional amendments, a special majority ("more than two thirds of the valid votes") is required to pass a amendment. The special majority requirement was lowered from three quarters to two thirds in the 2010 State Reform (Sixth Amendment). All proposals approved by Congress, by the required majority and in due time, must be implemented by the government of Lovia. __TOC__ 001. Government formation Because we've had numerous discussions about this since the election, but never really concluded with an agreement, let's simply put the most popular option to a vote: a CCPL-GP-MCP coalition government, with Oos Wes Ilava as prime minister and other ministries to be determined later. 77topaz (talk) 04:17, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Voting Pro * 22 votes. 77topaz (talk) 04:17, October 12, 2017 (UTC) * 8 votes. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 06:50, October 12, 2017 (UTC) * ? votes :o --OuWTB 13:05, October 13, 2017 (UTC) * 0 votes I suspect :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:04, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Contra *... Abstain * 0 votes —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:31, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Comments @Oos: officially you have 15 votes, but Niels did say he wanted to transfer some of his 14 votes to you (he didn't specify how many, though). So, we currently have (at least) 45 votes in favour. @4kant: Yeah, you didn't run in the most recent federal elections (which were in March this year). 77topaz (talk) 21:55, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :I guess that means 'cle Oos has 29 votes though :o --OuWTB 08:50, October 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Some :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:11, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :::"Some" people don't know the difference between "some" and "all" though :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:08, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :::: :o Mayhaps I want all though :'( --OuWTB 15:26, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::Perhaps you have 21 seats and Niels 8. Then we have 51 votes in favour, enough for the proposal to pass. :o 77topaz (talk) 20:51, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Ok :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:23, October 16, 2017 (UTC)